


Vows

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Eloping, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, spark bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus has something to ask Ratchet. Kind of AU-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I'm been wanting to write a fic about these two eloping. Basically this is part fluff and part me making shit up for what the Cybertonian version of that might be.

"What is this about Orion-I mean Optimus.” Ratchet was still getting used to the new name his friend and lover had been given upon becoming a Prime.

Optimus wasn't bothered by the slip. He knew the change would take some getting used to. He himself was still adjusting as well.

“Ratchet there is something I need to ask you.” Optimus took hold of Ratchet's servos. “Will you be my sparkmate?”

Ratchet's optics widened. Did he hear right? Did Optimus just propose to him? “W-What?”

"Will you be my sparkmate?”, Optimus asked again.

"Why this now?”, Ratchet asked. With all that was going on, now didn't seem like good time to get bonded. He knew Optimus was in a vulnerable state from his falling out with Megatronus. Not to mention the fact that Cybertron was now on the brink of civil war.

“If not now...then I am not sure when we'll get the chance...”, Optimus answered.

“I think I see where you're coming from, but this is a decision. Have you thought this trough? Not to mention with you being a Prime, you're now in the public optic.” Ratchet knew the new Prime taking a consort would be seen as huge deal. The news media would have a field day.

“I have, but I don't intend to make our bonding public knowledge”, Optimus answered.

"Wait...are you suggesting that we elope?”

"Yes”

"Well this is officially the craziest idea you've ever had”, Ratchet said as he let go of Optimus' servos and threw his own up.

“Yes, I know this seems crazy, but I know...” Optimus placed his servo over his spark chamber. “..,deep in my spark, you're the one I want to spent my life with.”

“Optimus, I love you, but are you certain you want to carry on this relationship in secrecy?”, Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed. “I know bonded or not, there's risk of you being put in harm's way if our relationship became public knowledge. But I can't bring myself to end it...”

Ratchet placed a servo on Optimus' arm. “Even if we weren't together, I would still be in harm's way, along with anyone else associated with you”, Ratchet pointed out. “But, whatever happens, I intend to stay by your side.”

Optimus placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder. ”Thank you.”

“And in regards to your question, could you give me sometime to think about it?”, Ratchet asked.

“Of course”

When Ratchet returned to his apartment later that evening, he sat down to think. He knew getting bonded wasn't something to rush into. But he had that Optimus had a point. If they didn't do it sometime soon, they might not get the chance. But on the other hand, bonding now could be risky. If something happened to one of them, the effects of a broken bond could be devastating. While it was possible to survive a broken bond, there were cases where bots have died from it. Some died with their mates, while some died few days or few weeks after their mate. It seemed to vary from bot to bot.

Ratchet was sure Optimus would understand if he said no for practical reasons. But there was a part of him that wanted to say yes. Ratchet knew he loved Optimus, but was it worth the risk?

After two days had passed, Optimus received a private communication from Ratchet.

::Optimus, I thought about your question and my answer is yes::

A wide smile formed on the Prime's face.

Later that evening, Optimus snuck over to Ratchet's apartment. He took extra precautions to make sure he wasn't seen or followed.

“So how you want to go about this?”, Ratchet asked.

“I read that as long as the vows are said, and the spark merge occurs, then the bond is binding”, Optimus answered.

“Really? That easy?”

"Well typically a witness has to be present for the vows, but...”

"Ah, I see. It's be easier to keep this a secret if just the two of us know.”

“Right.” Optimus took hold of Ratchet's servos. “Are you ready to start?”

“As ready as I'll ever be.”

"Do you want to go first?”

”How about you go first?”

“Alright.” Optimus began to recite the vows. ”I take you, Ratchet to be my sparkmate, my constant friend, and my love from this day forward. I offer my solemn vow to your companion in good times and in bad. In joy as well as sorrow, until the day we become one we become one with the Allspark.”

After a moment of silence, Ratchet began his vows. "I chose you, Optimus to be my sparkmate and my best friend. I offer my solemn vow to trust and respect you. To stay by your side regardless of obstacles we may face together. Where you go, I will go, until the day we become one with the Allspark.”

They shared a kiss before heading to the berth for the bond. Both of them opened their chassis, revealing their sparks.

“Are you ready?”, Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded while eyeing Optimus' red spark. They allowed their sparks to merge and all their memories flashed before them. They relieved their first meeting, moments the had together, and the emotions they felt. Ratchet saw Orion's friendship with Megatronus, and their meeting with the council. He felt how devastated Orion was after the friendship ended. Optimus even felt the motions Ratchet when though when making the decision on whether to not to bond.

Once it was over, Optimus and Ratchet parted, closed their chassis, and sat up in the berth.

Optimus tested out the communicating with the newly formed bond. _Ratchet?_

_Yes? _, Ratchet replied over the bond.__

Optimus leaned over and kissed Ratchet. _I love you._

 _I love you too_ , Ratchet replied.

Optimus smiled and then remembered he'd have to leave without being seen. He started to get up, then Ratchet placed a servo on his arm.

"It's late. Why don't you stay here?"

Are you sure?

I'm sue it's worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research on wedding vows for this and I kind of did mix and match with the one I liked and thought were kind of fitting.


End file.
